


This is Not a Request

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [76]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was comically surprising how fast Clint Barton could go from ninety percent unconscious to ninety percent panicked and alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not a Request

Kate snuggled under the covers and against Clint's side. He merely buried his face a little deeper into his pillow.

She shook her head indulgently and gently ran her fingers through his short blonde hair. "Clint?"

"Hm?" he asked groggily, only dubiously awake.

She tugged until he finally brought his head up and blinked at her. "I need to introduce you to my mom."

It was comically surprising how fast Clint Barton could go from ninety percent unconscious to ninety percent panicked and alert. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll wake you up in time to get ready."

He groaned.


End file.
